The Birth of Guardians
by DaiKen
Summary: the future Sailor Uranus' and Neptune's first meeting. Not yuri but hetero.This is really a sidetrack to my friend Phil's story.Please r and r.


The Birth of Guardians  
  
  
The classroom was full of laughing and chatting students when Sensei Kugatsu walked in. The class quieted and looked curiously at the girl following their sensei. As one they rose and then sat. Sensei Kugatsu smiled and went to the board.  
  
"We have a new student. Ms. Taisuibu, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" he asked.  
  
The girl pushed her waist length light black hair away from her face and stood in front of the class with a slight frown marring her heart shaped face.  
  
"My name is Judi Taisuibu. My family just moved here last week." she stopped and looked at the sensei. He smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Taisuibu. Now let's find you a seat." he said scanning the room for an empty seat. A girl with light brown hair raised her hand.  
  
"There's an empty seat by the window, sensei." she said excitedly. He followed her pointing hand and turned to Judi.  
  
"Ms. Taisuibu, why don't you take the seat Ms. Taisetsu is pointing at. Near Mr. Karasu. The boy with the blue-green hair."  
  
She nodded and went to take the seat near the quiet boy. He had raised his head when his name had been called and when he saw her take the seat next to him, he frowned. Once she had her notebook out and the sensei had started teaching, he turned to get a look at her. Sensing his stare, she turned and glared at him. He glared back and turned to his notebook which was covered in doodles.  
  
  
??????  
  
  
The classroom was full of noise again as lunchtime came around. Taking out her small white rice and four tuna rolls, Judi ignored the chatting and looked out the window. She was on her third roll when she was tapped on the right shoulder. She swallowed before she turned she turned and glared at the person who interrupted her lunch. She saw Ms. Taisetsu and two other girls. She raised a brow.  
  
" As class president, I would like to personally welcome you to class 3-B. I know we will all get along well and that you will be a good addition to our class." Ms. Taisetsu announced cheerfully. Judi's other eyebrow went as her left hand was taken.  
  
" My name is Hannah by the way. I understand how it feels to be new. I moved here myself four years ago. If you ever need anything, I just want you to know that you can always come to me Judi."  
  
With a final hand squeeze she left with her two friends following. Judi blinked and looked at her hand. She heard snickering and turned to see the blue-green haired boy laughing behind his hand. Scowling at him, she finished her lunch right before the sensei returned.  
  
  
????????????  
  
Judi left the classroom sighing. The sensei had just given her some work that she had to catch up with and had just told her to go see the music teacher, Sensei Yamachi, about an instrument and the gym teacher, Sensei Panku, to sign up for a sport. Turning a corner, she thought she heard a guitar playing. It sounded really good. She smiled and opened the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she saw the annoying boy who had laughed at her playing the guitar. He stopped playing when he saw her.  
  
" What are you doing here?" he asked not too pleasantly. She frowned at him and said,  
  
" None of your business. Where's Sensei Yamachi?"  
  
He stared at her for a while before getting up and going through the door on the right. Judi followed him silently. She saw him stop in front of a slender woman.  
  
" Sensei? There's a student here to see you." he said She turned and looked at Judi appraisingly. Then she gave a wide smile.  
  
" You want the drums, ne?" she asked in a cheery voice. Judi blinked.  
  
" Um....Sensei Kugatsu told me to come to you for an instrument." she said hesitantly. Sensei Yamachi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
" Yes. Yes. The drums would be perfect for you. Matt, go with her and pick out a set of sticks." With that she went back into the room behind her. Judi blinked again and Matt smirked at her expression. She turned to glare at him but stopped when she saw him smile genuinely.  
  
" Come on. I'll show you where the instruments are. Don't worry about Sensei Yamachi. Tomorrow she'll forget that she told you to take the drums and she'll commend you for getting your own instrument." he said leading her to another room.  
  
She sighed. " Is she always liked that?" He turned to her.  
  
"Yup. She's great. Here. I'll give you these. The others are all splintered."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
Their hands brushed during the exchange of the sticks and they found themselves staring at each other. Coughing, Judi looked away. He grinned but said nothing.  
  
She coughed again then said," Do you know where I can find Sensei Panku? I was told to go to him too."  
  
" Go to the first floor and near the lockers you'll find his office. Don't let him sign you up for volleyball. He's been trying to get people to join." he answered.  
  
She thanked him and went in search for the sensei.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
Two weeks later, she still didn't know how she had been convinced to sign up for the volleyball team. Her only consolation was that Matt was there too. They had become good friends especially because they both had been conned into the team. Fortunately, they both excelled in the sport and were the two top players. Unfortunately, them being so close had a bad side. Rumors about the two of them were spreading and Judi was barely able to keep herself in check. Matt, however, was living it up. He told her that the rumors were keeping girls from throwing themselves at him. She didn't feel the need to stop herself from hitting him then.  
  
They were sitting and talking in class before homeroom when the class president came up to them. She was followed by the usual two and she coughed to grab their attention. When that didn't work, she tapped them both on the shoulder. They looked up at her in annoyance and grimaced at the wide grin on her face.  
  
"Yes?" they asked in unison. If anything, Hannah's grin widened.  
"For every grade, there's a best couple contest. I signed you two up for our class. We're definitely going to win this year." she gushed out. Judi and Matt stared at her then turned to look at each other. They then burst out laughing. Hannah looked confused but before she could say anything, the sensei walked in. The usual announcements were made and the sensei asked what was new. Hannah raised her hand and when called on went to stand in the front of the room.  
  
" The couple has been chosen for the annual best couple contest. I'm sure everyone will agree with my choice of Judi and Matt. The contest will be next week so everyone make sure to come and root for them. Remember, the class with the best couple gets a trip to Kyoto. " The class cheered when she finished and turned to look at Matt and Judi. Judi's mouth was hanging and Matt's head was in his hands. The class cheered some more.  
  
******  
  
Four days later, Judi was still trying to get out of the contest. She glared at Matt as her efforts were wasted. She was annoyed at not only Hannah for setting this up but at Matt for not helping her. His advice on the matter was just to let it be and for them to win the contest. She frowned as she remembered him saying that he wouldn't mind a trip to Kyoto. In the middle of the lesson, she gave him a kick and smiled as he yelped. She stared right ahead as he turned to glare at her. She grinned as the whole class, sensei and all, turned and stared at him.  
  
" Is everything alright, Mr. Karasu?" the sensei asked.  
  
" Um...yes, Sensei. I'm sorry for interrupting. I don't know what got into me." Matt muttered. He glared at Judi with a promise of punishment in his eyes. She turned to him with an innocent look. At his frown she grinned. The students around them awed and Judi frowned. Matt lifted his brows and grinned this time.  
  
During lunchtime he scooted his desk over to hers and connected them. She looked at him questioningly and then in anger as he kissed her. The whole class stopped whatever they were doing and stared. Judi was in shock but when she snapped out of it she started to turn red. The girls were gasping and cooing and the guys were hooting and urging Matt on. She raised her hands to push him away and he placed his left hand on the back of her head to keep her in place.  
  
She stopped fighting it and started to relax into the kiss. All to soon, he ended the kiss. They stared at each other for quite awhile before Matt grinned at her. She snapped out of her daze and punched him.  
  
  
******  
  
It was the day before the contest and Matt was now trying to convince Judi to go to the fair where the contest was going to be. She glared at him as he walked her home. She had chosen to ignore the kiss from before even though she blushed when she saw him at times. The whole class was convinced that they were a couple now. She sighed. He looked at her and smiled and she blushed again. She then glared at him.  
  
She was just about to tell him to get lost when they heard screaming. They stopped and heard the scream again. They looked at each other before running towards it. They stopped and blinked at the sight that they were seeing. An ugly dark red monster was attacking this girl and a slightly pink aura was coming from her. Without a second thought they attacked the monster. Judi was thrown to the wall and Matt growled. He went for the monster's throat but was also knocked away.  
  
The monster returned to what it had been doing before. It grinned as the girl slumped to the ground and turned to attack Judi. It grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and was about to take her energy away when she was surrounded by a gold light. It cried out as it was blasted away. Judi groaned as she regained consciousness. She looked at Matt and blinked when she saw him surrounded by a marine blue glow. He was looking at her too and that's when she realized that all around her was a gold light.  
  
The monster growled and brought their attention back to it. It stepped towards them. All of a sudden a gust of wind and dark red light appeared. A man materialized wearing deep green ( near black) shirt and pants. On his shirt, he had a blue sailor flap trimmed in white. In his left hand, he held a big staff with a red orb on top of it. He smiled briefly at Matt and Judi and then turned towards the monster.  
  
" Chronos Twister." he whispered and a dark purple smoke began to rise up. It spun around the monster and then after a few seconds explode with a large blast. As the smoke settled away, the monster was no where to be seen. The man lowered his staff and turned back to Judi and Matt. They were staring at him in shock and then turned to look at the fallen girl. Her pink aura was going back into her.  
  
" Don't worry about her. Her energy is being returned to her. You two were very brave."  
  
They turned to look at him again and realized that they were still on the ground and still glowing. They got up.   
  
" Who are you?" Judi asked as Matt asked," What did you just do to that monster?"  
  
The man chuckled and said, " My name is Ken Chronis. I am the Guardian of Balance. I am the ageless Sailor Soldier, Sailor Pluto."   
  
" Sailor Soldier?" they both murmured. He nodded.  
  
" Yes. And you two are Sailor Soldiers as well." They blinked at him and he smiled. Taking out two wands, one with a gold planet on the top and another with a marine blue planet on top, he walked towards them. Stopping in front of Judi, he held out the gold one.  
  
" Guardian of Justice, you are a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Uranus." he said as he gave her the wand. He then walked to Matt and handed him the marine blue one.  
  
" Guardian of Truth and Honor, you are also a Sailor Soldier, Sailor Neptune." he said stepping back. They looked at the wands in their hands and looked at him questioningly.  
  
" What are we supposed to do with them?" Matt asked.  
  
" You hold yours up and say: ' Neptune Universal Power, Make Up!' and you," turning to Judi," say: ' Uranus Universal Power, Make Up!' Why don't you try it now?" he asked. The two looked at each other then shrugged.  
  
" Neptune Universal Power, Make Up!"  
  
" Uranus Universal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Matt gaped when he saw Judi. She was wearing a short dark blue skirt and a white top. She had a navy blue sailor flap trimmed in gold. He smiled at the look on her face then looked down at himself. His eyes widened. He was wearing an outfit similar to Ken's, the only difference being that his was blue green.  
  
Ken smiled at them then said, " You will have time to get used to your powers before the great evil arrives but remember: you two are Sailor Soldiers. Sent to destroy evil. Whenever you need help I will be there but you must learn to fight on your own." With that, he disappeared. The turned to each other and transformed back into their original clothing.   
  
****  
  
After making sure that the girl was okay and seeing her home, Matt continued to walk Judi home. They were quiet the whole way and when they reached the fence Matt stopped her from going in by grabbing her arm. She turned to him and raised a brow. He smiled and kissed her. She didn't break away and when the kiss ended, she smiled at him. She went up the stairs and turned back to look at him.  
  
" I'm still not going to the fair. " she said as she closed the door. He grinned and shook his head as he made his way home.  



End file.
